


Yield

by vix_spes



Series: Kink Me Merlin Fills [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, hair!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin realises that Gwaine won’t let anyone touch his hair. He had thought that things would change when he and Gwaine started a relationship but when they don’t, he confronts his lover and the answer isn’t what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt at [kinkme_merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com) : Gwaine won’t let anyone touch his hair. People think it’s because he doesn’t want anyone to mess it up. One day, Merlin finds out it’s actually because Gwaine loves his hair being played with so much, that he goes completely pliant when someone touches it.

Merlin watched in amusement as Gwaine ducked away from Lancelot who was trying to ruffle his hair, the rest of the knights laughing as they watched events unfold. Gwaine moved back into the circle, choosing a seat on the other side of Merlin (and away from Lancelot) as he smoothed his hair down.

“And to think, not so long you were calling me a princess.” Arthur’s face was wreathed in smiles as he bantered with the men. “Just how many hours a day do you spend in front of the mirror Gwaine?”

Gwaine scowled as there were more catcalls and hoots of laughter from the gathered knights as Merlin just looked bemused in the middle of it.

Merlin did feel sorry for Gwaine though; the other knights, and Arthur especially, had a tendency to mock him for his hair and Merlin honestly didn’t know why. It was maybe a little ridiculous for a knight but Gwaine could pull it off! Oh hell, who was Merlin trying to kid, he loved Gwaine’s hair. He was fairly sure that he loved the man himself, at the very least he had a major crush on him and the hair played a fairly central role.

It had started that morning they had first brought Gwaine back to Camelot and Melrin had woken up to a half-naked god in his bed. He was fairly sure that he had babbled something completely inane in an attempt to stop himself drooling (something he hadn’t done when he had a half-naked Lancelot in his bed). He had become friends with Gwaine quickly (maybe even best friends because not being a prince, Gwaine could do all the things that Arthur couldn’t, like be affectionate) but somewhere along the line Merlin had found himself wanting the hugs to last longer, being jealous of the girls that Gwaine flirted with and kissed ... because he wanted to be the one that Gwaine flirted with and kissed. He wasn’t stupid; he knew that he meant more to Gwaine than the other knights (Gwaine had admitted that Merlin was still the reason he had stayed in Camelot after his knighthood) but he wanted more than that.

He wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by Gwaine, to run his fingers through the knights hair, to be held by him, to ... well, maybe he shouldn’t go there considering where they were. Besides, who was he kidding; Gwaine would never be interested in him with all the beautiful young women after him and he had never seen anyone who was allowed to touch Gwaine’s hair.

They camped out that night at Arthur’s insistence as he was relishing spending time with his friends away from the stresses of rebuilding Camelot and Merlin found his bedroll laid out next to Gwaine’s and closest to the fire. He opened his mouth to complain but decided that he would take whatever he could get and he definitely wasn’t going to complain about their close proximity. Unfortunately, being so close to Gwaine really wasn’t conducive to a good nights sleep as his dreams were full of things that he was positive would never happen.

So, he was completely unprepared for the position that he found himself in when he woke up; pulled up flush against a muscle-hardened body, an arm lying heavily across his waist and the tell-tale scratch of a beard pressed into the back of his neck. Moving slowly so as not to disturb whoever it was he turned over, the arm continuing to lay around his waist, reassuring in its weight. It was Gwaine. He didn’t whether or not to be surprised. He decided to take this opportunity to drink his fill of the still sleeping man only to squeak as the arm around his waist tightened and pulled him even closer, a smile spreading across Gwaine’s lips, even though his eyes remained shut.

“Mornin’.”

Merlin felt his heart start to race at the sexy sleep-roughened voice and the slow smile that spread across Gwaine’s face as he opened his eyes.

“Don’t look so worried.”

“Why are we like this? What if the others had seen?”

“There was nothing for the others to see. You were tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare but you calmed down when I held you.”

Merlin couldn’t help but blush and duck his head at the knowledge that even subconsciously he wanted Gwaine. His head snapped up at Gwaine’s next words.

“You’re so adorable when you blush.”

“Adorable? Me? But all those women ...”

“Camelot’s got some beautiful women but there’s no-one quite like you.”

As Gwaine spoke, the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Merlin’s waist had moved, his fingers tracing the shell of Merlin’s ear as a thumb brushed his full bottom lip. Before Merlin’s brain went into meltdown, he saw Gwaine lean in closer and then the knights lips were on his. As he responded eagerly, he was hyper-aware of everything; the feel of Gwaine’s lips, the scratch of stubble on his skin, the calloused fingers tracing slow whorls on the sensitive skin on the back of his neck, the feel of Gwaine’s muscle honed chest underneath his hands before his brain ceased to function.

When he came out of his daze, Gwaine was grinning roguishly at him and Merlin could his cheeks burning.

“Well, if I’d known you were going to be that responsive, I’d have done it weeks ago.”

Merlin’s heart sank a little at the jokey statement. “I’m not one of your bar whores Gwaine,” not managing to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I know that! This isn’t just a fling. I told you; you’re the reason that I stayed in Camelot.”

“As my friend, or so I thought.”

“Well, yes, I stayed as your friend but I was hoping for more.”

“How much more?” Gwaine was a player and Merlin was very aware of his relative lack of experience. He had no intention of setting himself up to be hurt.

“I’m not going to lie to you Merlin; I want to be able to call you my lover. If that’s not what you want though, then I’m not going to force you. I know I appear to be a player but I promise you, if I have a lover then I’m faithful to them and I won’t even look at somebody else.”

Merlin bit his lip. He wanted this so badly but he couldn’t deny that he was afraid of getting hurt again after what had happened with Freya. He looked up at Gwaine, nervously awaiting an answer, and he couldn’t help but think that he deserved someone and he wanted Gwaine so badly. Taking a deep breath, he nodded slowly, thrilled at the obvious delight that spread across Gwaine’s face and the low chuckle that escaped him.

He melted against Gwaine as he was kissed again, strong arms wrapping around him and making his head spin. His arms slid up from their prone position on Gwaine’s chest to wrap around the knights neck and into the hair that he’d wanted to touch for such a long time. He was more than a little hurt when Gwaine jerked away from him as soon as he touched the knights hair and, judging by the look on Gwaine’s face, his hurt was written all over his face.

“Look, I’m sorry Merlin but just  ... well, don’t touch the hair okay?”

Merlin nodded, still a little bit hurt and more than a little confused but before he could say anything else, he heard the telltale sounds of the others waking up and knew that this was going to have to wait until another time.

~*~

Outwardly, it seemed as very little changed between the two men; Gwaine was still just as affectionate towards Merlin as he always had been, it was just that the number of affectionate touches increased and the touches themselves lengthened. Then there was the fact that Gwaine kept pulling him into the stables, deserted corners, empty rooms, and generally anywhere he could think of so that he could kiss Merlin senseless and more. There had been that one occasion where they had used Arthur’s bed while he had been in council with his father and Merlin was supposed to be changing the sheets. They had even had one extremely memorable snogging session (that would no doubt have ended in something a lot more) on the Round Table that had Arthur had had brought to Camelot. As it was, they had both been shirtless, Merlin with numerous love bites all over his chest and with his hands down Gwaine’s trousers when Arthur had walked in. Merlin wasn’t complaining about any of this, in fact he was loving every minute of it and Arthur had commented more than once on the rather large goofy grin that had taken up residence on Merlin’s face, threatening to exile Gwaine again if he hurt Merlin at all. Merlin still wasn’t allowed to touch Gwaine’s hair though. Every time that he went to touch it Gwaine jerked away from him or moved his hands with some jokey little comment, something that annoyed him to no end. Until now, he hadn’t had the courage to confront Gwaine about it but he was rapidly losing his patience.

He wasn’t needed (for once!) by Arthur and Gaius was spending the evening with Uther so he wasn’t going to be needed by him either. They were both looking forward to an evening where they could take their time and actually spend some time in a bed together rather than quick trysts where and when they could snatch a few minutes together. Merlin had big plans for tonight, most of them involving the ridiculously large bed that dominated Gwaine’s chambers. Well, it wasn’t that big when you compared it to Arthur’s bed but compared to Merlin’s little truckle bed it was definitely luxurious. Not that he had any complaints about his bed or the nights that he had spent snuggled up in it with Gwaine simply because there had to be no space between them so that they both fitted in it.

He had delivered Arthur’s dinner to his chambers and then made his way to Gwaine’s chambers. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but it certainly hadn’t been for Gwaine to be waiting with dinner. Especially not dinner that was more of a seduction scene than actual food. At first Merlin had kept giggling as Gwaine had fed him bits of food, coincidentally choice morsels that had a tendency to drip slightly so that Gwaine was forced to lick up trails of sauce or juice with his tongue. It didn’t take long for them to lose the shirts, giving Gwaine an even bigger canvas to play with, and for Merlin’s giggles to turn into moans and pleading cries for more. It took even less time for the food to be abandoned along with their trousers and underclothes. Both of them were looking forward to the opportunity to actually take their time with things and not worry about being disturbed. As Gwaine moved down his body, trailing kisses and teasing nips as he did so and paying particular attention to Merlin’s hipbones, Merlin’s hands fluttered on Gwaine’s shoulders and edging towards the knight’s hair before Gwaine moved Merlin’s hands deliberately onto the sheet on either side of him. Merlin was about to complain but any arguments were forgotten as he was engulfed in the tight heat of Gwaine’s mouth. He was only dimly aware of what was going on as he was completely overwhelmed by sensation. He vaguely registered Gwaine moving away before he was back and slick fingers were preparing him before his mouth was claimed in a searing kiss at the same time that Gwaine slid into him, filling him completely. He wrapped his legs around Gwaine’s hips in encouragement and gave himself over to the sensations. Despite the fact that, for once, they seemingly had all the time in the world, it seemed like barely any time had passed before they reached an explosive climax.

Merlin had had one incredible orgasm and it was as they were both lying there sated that he gathered the courage to ask Gwaine the question that he was desperate to know the answer to. They were lying on their sides with Gwaine spooned behind Merlin, the sheets and bedclothes thrown haphazardly half over them and half over the floor. Gwaine was lazily pressing kisses across the back of Merlin’s shoulders and up and down his neck. As Gwaine hit a particular spot, that spot which made Merlin’s eyes roll back in his skull and his brain turn into a pile of goo, Merlin flung an arm behind him with the intention of burying his hand in Gwaine’s hair to anchor him to that particular spot. It failed massively; Gwaine literally jumped back from him and when Merlin rolled over the knight was practically on the other side of the bed.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Gwaine’s eyes were looking decidedly shifty and he was refusing to look Merlin in the eye.

“Why do you pull away every single time that I go to touch your hair. Why won’t you let me touch it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gwaine reached out for Merlin, trying to hook an arm around his waist.

“Really?” Merlin had no intention of avoiding this conversation and moved towards the other end of the bed so that Gwaine wouldn’t distract him. “I noticed it before we started this that you won’t let anyone touch your hair. No matter how drunk you are, you still won’t let anybody touch it. Why not? Surely you can’t be that vain?!”

“It’s embarrassing!”

Merlin was amazed to see the unflappable Gwaine blush. “Gwaine, what on earth could be that embarrassing?”

He got a mumble in response, so low that it was incoherent.

“Gwaine, I might be Arthur’s manservant but that doesn’t mean I’m fluent in mumbling. You need to speak up so I can actually hear you and understand you.”

“Damn, where’s a drink when you need it.” Gwaine groused as he sat up, the sheets bunching low down around his hips. “Look, you don’t tell anyone about this ok? Especially not Arthur.” Merlin nodded his agreement and with that there was no more putting it off. “You know you have that spot on the back of your neck? Well, my hair is the equivalent of that. I love having my hair played with. I get really turned on; it’s why I don’t let anyone touch it.”

“But why not me? I’m your lover Gwaine!” Merlin couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I know! I know!” Gwaine’s guilt was written all over his face. “I’m sorry, I really am. I just didn’t know what to say. It’s a control thing. I’ve spent so long ensuring that no-one touches it that now I’ve finally settled down I’m struggling to let go of that control.”

“I understand that but it’s just the two of us, no-one’s going to see anything in here. Don’t you think you could try and let go of your control. For me?” He knew that he was pouting rather shamelessly but he didn’t care. He had every intention of getting what he wanted.

“Go on then, just for you.”

Merlin loved that Gwaine took charge of their sex life but sometimes he couldn’t help but want to be the one in control. This was his opportunity, if Gwaine was as susceptible as he was making out, and he intended on taking full advantage. He crawled up the bed and straddled Gwaine’s lap, feeling very bold as he did so. Determined to act before he lost his nerve, he leant in and kissed Gwaine, pressing closer as he grew bolder and simultaneously sliding his hands tentatively into the locks of hair that he’d been fantasising about touching for such a long time.

He watched with wide eyes as Gwaine literally melted into the bed, bringing Merlin with him. The knight was pliant beneath him and Merlin was amazed. The minute that he had started playing with Gwaine’s hair, the former rogue had become boneless beneath him and was letting giving Merlin the opportunity to explore the body that had been so tempting to him. He took his time mapping Gwaine’s body with hands and lips but the fact that Gwaine’s hair was no longer off limits to him was like a siren call and he returned his attention to Gwaine’s mouth and neck, his hands automatically sliding into the silken locks.

“Are you purring?” Merlin couldn’t help the incredulity that slipped into his voice or the slight giggle at the end of his question. He smiled at the look of pure delight on Gwaine’s face as he gently carded his fingers through the long strands, ignoring the stubble that covered the strong jaw-line as he peppered it with kisses.

“No, of course not!” Gwaine’s voice was indignant but he was smiling self-consciously as he pulled Merlin’s smiling mouth in closer so that he could kiss him softly.

Merlin couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Gwaine pulled his head out of Merlin’s hands and tugged Merlin closer so there was barely an inch between them. Merlin loved this softer side of Gwaine, loved that he was the only one who would get to create this kind of reaction in Gwaine. Now that he was allowed to touch Gwaine’s hair, it was as though his hands had a mind of their own. As he was pulled into another kiss, he couldn’t resist slipping his hands into Gwaine’s hair and tugging on the strands gently. The resulting moan made him smile against Gwaine’s lips, already imagining all the ways that he could put this new knowledge to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/53429.html)


End file.
